New Friends? Mori x OC
by LAMIA TITAIA
Summary: A new student as arrived to Ouran High, an old friend of Haruhi.She wanted Haruhi to show her where the kendo room was, there is were she met two of the host club. Will thing go well for her at Ouran? (srry 1st time making a story!) i own NOTHING to do with Ouran High Shcool Host Club


Name: Maki Yamazaki

Age/Year: 16, Second year (but really smart and as third year and forth year classes)

Hair color: Light Brown with hot pink at the bottom

Eye color: Gray with a hit of green and blue

Likes: Music, Kendo, spending time with her dad, fashion, hair, and make-up

Dislikes: history, creeps, prevs, and people that walk around big headed

Height/ body type: 5'4 and fit (Do to years of kendo and dance)

"It's over here Maki, the kendo class hasn't started yet" "Thank Haruhi, I owe you one" "No problem, but why did u need to know where the kendo class was?" Haruhi asked as Maki, a new student to Ouran, headed into the girls locker room. "Oh, I guess you never knew, Haruhi, am a Godan" "What's a Godan?" "A Godanis a great rank in Kendo, just two below Hachi-Dan" a deep voice said as we looked around I was two people, a child with a bunny toy and tall guy dress in a kendo outfit. "Oh, hey Mori-senpai, Honey-Senpai" Haruhi said weaving at the two. "HARU-CHAN!" the small of the two started to hug Haruhi and spin with her. "Haru-chan who's your friend?" "Oh Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, this is my friend Maki, she just started attending Ouran today." "Hi, am third year Honey and this is Takashi" "Hi nice to meet you" "So where are you from Maki." "Oh am grow up here, but then my father got an offer to move his company to Paris and we been there for 10 years, and we finally come back for good this year" Oh really...Then how to you know Haruhi?" Honey asked looking at Maki with big eyes wanting to learn more about her. "Oh me and Haruhi use to play together when ever my father took me to the school where she would go, huh Haruhi?" "Ya that right, your dad use to go every week to make sure his new system would work." Honey looked at Takashi who at this point hasn't taken his eyes off of Maki. "Oh Maki this is Takashi, he's a Nanadan and the captain of the school kendo club." "Oh wow" Maki said in pure amazement. "Maki I think you should get ready" Haruhi said to break the silence "Oh Ya I should, Bye nice to meet you two" Maki said as she walked into the girl dressing room to get ready.

"Wow that was awkward" Maki though to herself as she took off her school uniform and changed into some sort pink shorts and a plain white t. When she heard a knock on the door. She went to go open the day when she opened it she saw Mori standing there with a kendo uniform in his hands. "T-Takahi?" Maki said unsure if that what he liked to be called since Haruhi called him Mori-senpai. "Here" he said holding out the kendo uniform to her "Thanks" Maki said with a smile on her face, as he walked away, she went back . "What was that about" Maki said out loud, just then she remember what Honey told her "Oh Maki this is Takashi, he's a Nanadan and the captain of the school kendo club." "That explains that" she told herself putting on the kendo uniform. "Aw man" she said noticing that the uniform was too big for her "Great...just great"

Maki walked in to the room as every-one was warming-up, every-one but Mori stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Maki-Chan you look so cute in that kendo outfit" She looked around and saw Honey sitting on a chair eating a slice of cake. "Hey, Takashi do you have a smaller uniform for Maki, this one fits her too big" Honey said getting up and walking towards Maki "Oh no this one fines, it's just a little too big but I can mange" Maki said while Mori got up and went to the storage room. "No, here" he said walking out of the room with another uniform. "Thank you again Takahi" Maki said bowing at Mori all he did was smiled as they walked away Mori spoke "You can call me Mori" Maki stopped dead in her tracks and turned around "Right, thanks Mori" She turned back and changed into her new uniform that fit her much better as she thought to herself. "Oh man I was calling him the wrong name that's why he corrected me, am worthless"

After changing into the uniform, she went back into the room and there she was surprise to see everyone working already done with their warm-ups. "Did I really take that long?" Maki though to herself as she was being approach by a female "Hey you, what your name and why are you're here?" "My name is Maki, and am in kendo" "Ya right tell me the REAL reason you're here, cause if you're here for Mori get in line" "What" Maki said confused about what was going on. "Don't play dumb I know you want to get close to Mori, but get in line where all here because we want more of Mori" "What is going on here" Maki thought to herself. "Look I don't know what you're going on about, I just moved back here from Paris and I join kendo club here because I been in kendo for the pass years, so if you want a match you got one" Maki said as she prepared "Oh fine then" the other girl said as loud as she could to get Mori attention. Just then someone was in the middle of them counting down to 1 "GO" Maki quickly hit the other girl on the side scoring a point. "Point" the guy said pointing to Maki, and again started to count down to 1 "Go" this time the girl started to try but it was no use, again Maki quickly hit her upper leg scoring another point. "Point" the guy said again pointing to Maki again. And once more counting down to 1 "GO" this time the girl did not play by the kendo rules and tried to hit Maki in the head with no head gear, but Maki with cat-like-reflexes moved out of the way and hit her on her side once more, scoring the last point she needed to win. "Point, winner" the guy said pointing to Maki. "What your name?" the guy asked "Maki" "Winner Maki" the guy said picking up Maki arm. "Times up" another one of the students said heading to the door, they all line up in straight rows and they all bow at Mori who happens to be at the front bowing as well.

"Maki, are you walking home?" Maki heard as she was walking out of the girls locker room back in her shot pink shorts and white T. "Oh no my father is going to pick me up, well I hope he does." Maki said back looking at her cell-phone, "If not I can always walk home" Maki said look up from her phone with a big smile on her face. "Don't be crazy Maki-Chan; we'll give you a ride home" Honey said looking at Mori who just sighed and look back at his phone. "Oh no it's fine, my dad is coming his on his way." She said looking at her phone. "Oh okay then Maki, bye" "Bye Honey, bye Mori" as two got in a big back car Honey put the window down. "BYE MAKI-CHAN SEE YOU TOMORROW!" he screamed weaving at her, well Mori just waved back with no effort at all.

"Hey dad glad you could make it" she said getting in the back seat of a white car. "Hey Maki, so how was kendo?" "It was ok, I guess" her father look at her with a smile on his face "You guess? or did you meet a cute boy." Her father asked with a wide grin on his face. "DAD!" Maki screamed well starting to blush a bit. "Maki, a father knows this kind of things, so all I want to know is his name, age, and grade." He said looking at the rear mirror, to make a right turn. "I don't know what you're talking about" Maki said still blushing "Maki, I can read you like a book, so don't act dumb with me" "I still don't know what you're talking about nothing happen, Haruhi showed me to the room, and then I meet the caption, and got a uniform and then someone came up to me and wanted a match, that's all that happen!" she said as she left out all details of what really happen. "Well since you won't tell me who you meet, did you least win the match?" her father asked still driving. "Dad, do you even have to ask." She said with shock in her voice "Am sorry, my little hope (nickname that her mom calls her) there always going to be people that are better than..." he was interrupted when Maki yelled "DAD I WON! am not that hopeless" "Right that's my little girl!" he said with a smile on his face.

The next day Haruhi decided that it would be a good idea for them to go together to school that way, Maki could learn the school a little bit better, but as we all know where ever Haruhi goes so does the host club. "HEY HARUHI-CHAN" when the two girls turned they saw two hot twins. Haruhi turn to the two twins, "Hey Hikaru and Kaoru what are you do here so early?" "Oh thing I just wanted to see if the rumors where true" Kaoru said look at his brother and back at Maki, who at this point was standing behind of Haruhi. "Oh what rumors, are you two talking about?" Haruhi asked "That there was a cute new girl that moved here from Paris and can give girls a good ass beating." They both said at the same time, well they look at Maki, who at this point was confused and amazed that two people can talking like that. "And by the looks of it, the rumors are true" Hikaru said point at Maki. "I didn't kick anyone's ass if you're wondering, that is a rumor" Maki said pushing Hikaru finger back towards himself "Oh you didn't," they both said "What a shame I thought we were going to have fun watching girls fight" "What are you two talking about" Haruhi asked "Oh nothing, so what your name anyways." Kaoru asked "My name is Maki and am a second year student." "Oh am Kaoru, first year" "AND am Hikaru first year as well." "Nice to meet you guys I guess, I should get going, but do any of you three know where room 352 is?" Maki asked holding out a paper with her classes on it. "OH WOW" all three of them said when they look at her classes. "What!" Maki asked surprised at their responses "There are third and forth year's classes, are you really that smart?" Hikaru asked in amazement _**(Almost**_ every girl in Ouran were NOT the smartest people around) "Yes, am not that dumb you know" Maki said a little offended, "Do I really look that dumb or something?" she said "No it's just that most girl here aren't the brightest, but Haruhi isn't one of those she smart" Kaoru said back "But still I think Mori has that class with you, he should be getting here any minute now, he will show you" Hikaru told her, as he took the paper to make sure it the same class. "Oh no its fine I can find it myself." As she said that Maki thought about what happen yesterday "_am pretty sure Mori doesn't want me around, he didn't even say good bye, or talk for the matter, I don't think he likes me at all" _ "Ya Maki, you met Mori-senpai yesterday, am sure he'll be okay with taking you to your class" Haruhi said with a smile on her face. "WAIT, you meat Mori yesterday?" Both twins asked "You know that was cute a moment ago, but not its creepy" Maki said as the both twins started to stare at her "Oh you know you like it" Kaoru said getting closer to her. "So you met Mori yesterday very interesting" Hikaru said getting close to Maki as well. "If am right, which I am, your Maki Yamazaki, a second year but very smart, so smart that you're talking third year and forth year classes" All four of them turn around to only see, Kyoya standing there with his bag and a notebook out "Way to be a stalker Kyoya" Kaoru said "Ya your not even here one second and you already know more about Maki then us" Hukaru said as they notice Maki in complete shock, "Well as a host club member you must keep up impression, and as impressions go who you hang out with is a big one," Kyoya said with a wide grin on his face "And besides that I need to know who is the girl that Haruhi chose to be with instead of us" Then it hit Haruhi "There was a meeting yesterday wasn't there?" "Yes" all three members of the host club said. "Aw, what club are you in Haruhi?" Maki asked "Don't ask" Haruhi said in disappointment "So what were you going to say Kyoya" Both Hukaru and Kaoru asked "Oh right, Maki, you're in kendo and there is where you met two other members of the host club, Mori, and Honey, both third years" "What!, Were you watching me or something" Maki said in shock that some one knew all of this information, "No that you, but Haruhi is a different story" Kyoya said looking at his notebook "Creep" Maki and Haruhi said in a low voice, making sure Kyoya didn't hear but it was no use, he has the ears of a dog. "No, not a creep, but a close friend" Kyoya said as he walked away from the group. "HEY GUYS" Honey said as him and Mori get closer to the group. "Oh hey" they all say back "Oh Mori-Senpai," Haruhi said pulling is arm "Can you please show Maki to her class, she has the same class as you" "Oh really, WOW Maki you must be really smart to have a third year math class" Honey said "Not as smart as she is in English I am look at this she in a fourth year class with Kyoya" Kaoru said looking at her classes once again. "Ok I get it, am smart, can we please STOP that" Maki said with a sight blush showing "AW but why" Hukaru said trying to mess with her. "Cause I don't like it!" Just then the bell rang, and it was time to go to class. "Come on" Mori said standing 2 feet in front of Maki "Right" she said running to catch up to him.

"okay students this is Yamazaki, Maki and she is a new student here, she come from Paris, she is a second year student here at Ouran" Maki was in front of the class as the instructor as going on and on about her, Then one of the students raised their hands, "If she a second year then why is she in here" "Oh well you see Maki scored the second best score in the class when she took the entries exam, and in her old school she was taking this course so naturally she put her in this course" After about an hour it was time to go. "Maki, what do you have next" one of the other students asked her "Oh I have Physical Edu" Ew good luck with that" Another student told her, just then she felt some one grad her by the arm, she looked up and it Mori. "M-Mori?" he let out a sigh and let go "let's go" He said looking down at her (BTW ino this is out of character for Mori, but I think it works) "Oh do you have Physical too?" "Yeah" "Oh okay"…. 2MONTHS LATER

It's been 2 months since and everything is going great. Maki is helping the host club to help her friend pay off her debt and she and the host club have been getting along great. Maki is still in kendo with Mori and the both of them are now great friends. (srry am too lazy to write more )

"Ok class this is your project, you will get a real company report and make a sales report using real data giving to us by real businesses, the data is old but it is still real. And you will team up in groups of two and make sales report and stats. Report as well. Here are the groups." The instructor started reading the groups " Morinozuka, Takashi and Yamazaki, Maki and your company is FAOIJ" "Hey Mori, I guess we're going to be partners, do you want me to go over to do you want to go over" "After kendo, we'll go over to my house, if that okay with your family." Maki looked at Mori "Am sure its fine" The days seem go by fast, it was time for kendo. Maki ran to catch Mori who was about to turn the corner. "Hey Mori, I was thinking, we should do a hand drawn graph" "That's a good idea but I can't draw" "Well that's fine I can draw it" Maki said looking up at him, all he did was smile a nod. Maki stopped in front of the girl locker room and Mori looked at her. "Hurry we're late" "I know" Maki said to him as she walked in the locker room. As she was getting ready she heard her phone ring, "Hey dad" it was her dad on the other line "Hey Maki, I wanted to tell you that am not going to be home today, there was an attacked that happen at the Paris headcounters I not going to be here for a week so, you can stay with a friend, just make sure to tell everyone at the house, or you can stay there." "Okay daddy take care" "Bye love you my hope" "Love you too daddy"

Maki walked into the room, and everyone was already in their lines warming-up "_Fuck am late, Mori is going to kill me" _They started to practice, and before she knew it two hours have gone by, and it was time to go. Everyone was gone expect Mori and Maki, "Maki, what's wrong" Mori asked sounding worry "Oh sorry I was late but my dad called telling me that he had to go Paris for some businesses, he told I could stay over at some friends house" Maki said trying to not look at Mori. "You can stay if you want to" "Thank Mori"

After cleaning the room Maki went to the locker room to go change when she heard something "Who's there?" She looked around but she saw no one, but then she heard it again "Who's there?" then she felt someone behind her. Then the person put their arms around her and with a rope trying to tie her hands together. "What the fuck!" Maki started to scream so loud that Mori could hear her screams, he ran to the girls locker room, where he saw Maki with her hands tied behind her and with eyes blinded with her shirt that was cut. She was only wearing her pink shorts and her bra. Mori went to her side, but before he helped her he looked around to see if anyone was there but he found no one. After he looked, he went to her and untied her hand "Maki" he said with hurt in his voice. "Mori?" she asked "Am here now" As he untied the shirt around her eyes. He looked down to see her in tears and he took off his shirt and put it on Maki he went in and hugged her, Maki was surprise that Mori was hugging her, she never thought Mori was the hugging type, He helped her up and he got her things, and he picked her up, putting her on his back and carried her into the boys locker room where Mori got his things, and went outside. ""Maki, are you still sure you want to go?" he asked she look down to him and smiled "Ya, am fine" he smiled at her putting her down and got her things and carried them into the car and helped her in, and got in the car himself.

"Hey Mori are you sure your parents are ok with me staying over?" Maki asked look at him. "Ya its fine don't worry about it. "Okay" she said taking a seat next to him still wearing his shirt, and her shorts. Mori finally put a shirt on and he took out his math book. "let's get started" he said as he opens the book and took out his notebook. "Right" Maki said taking out her notebook and math book as well. **WARNING LEMON UP AHEAD!**

After a while Mori got up and come back with a towel. "the restroom is two doors over" he said handing her the white towel. _"is this he's way of telling me that I smell bad" _"Thank you Mori, for everything." Maki said with a confused face, she guessed that Mori saw her face, "I thought you might want to relax a bit" he said putting his hand on her head and messing with her hair a bit. "Okay" She went into the restroom where she saw that the bathtub was already full and had rose pebbles in it. She thought to herself "Mori, why do you do these things" as she got in, she noticed that there was clothes folded she had her bag with her she had extra clothes there. When your part of the host club you always need to have extra clothes cause you never know what is going to happen. An hour as gone past she didn't even see that she was asleep. She woke-up and got out of the tub and changed into the clothes that Mori left out for her. It was one of his shorts and shirts. She put them on, the shorts looked like long shorts and his shirt looked like a dress. It was a button up shirt. When she was in Paris she learned how to make a guys dress shirt into a dress, and that what she did. She walked out of the room and into to Mori room, Mori was still awake watching the news. He notice Maki, and looked at her, as she went up to him. "Mori your still awake" she said smiling "Yea" he said back still a little breathless at the sight of Maki, in that cute dress, he started to blush a bit. Then Maki sit right next to him and lend in "Thank you Mori, for everything" she said looking at his dark eyes. He looked back at her and then he grabs her face and started to kiss her. Maki at first did nothing because she was still in shock but moments later she picked herself up and sat on Mori one leg on either side of him. Mori started to press his tongue up against her lips, Maki knew what he was asking for grated him permission to enter her mouth and explore everything there was. Mori not much after that got up with Maki still warp around him moved to his bed. He put her down gently as he broke the kiss. She started to take off Mori shirt, he got the hint and he took it off, and he went and started to unbutton Maki shirt was well when she quickly grad his head and pulled it closer to her, and kissed him. Both of their tongues fight for domains but of course Mori won, as he started to take off her shirt once again. She help Mori take it off. She broke the kiss only to try to get up, Mori had no idea what she was going as she started to get up he started to get off of her, when out no where she pushed him, to where he was on his back, and she was on top. She started to gain as she started to suck of his neck; Mori started to unhook her bra, and started playing with her breast, as she moaned into his ear she started to feel that he was getting harder. She worked her way down to his pants, and started to unbutton them and Mori stopped her, and she looked up surprised, he looked into her big gray eyes "Maki…you don't have too" he managed to say. She looked at him right in his deep black lust filled eyes. "I want to." Just then he nodded and took off his pants and Maki still on top got off the bed, and got on her knees. She took off Mori's boxers. She was stock to see his manhood was hard as it was, and she was shock at the size. She gently grad his manhood and started rub it, she started to rub it up and down over and over again. She looked up Mori, who at this point his eyes had closed, his breath quickening. Just then she was amazed that something like this could do this to him. Then out of nowhere she gripped his length and started to take what she could in her mouth, and the rest that could not fit she still made her hand go up and down. Mori grunted and leaned forward slightly, his hands grasping her shoulders. She looked up to see his eyes moving quickly behind his closed lids. Her heart pounded at the sight of Mori acting this way. She keeps doing this as she tried to take him all in. She saw his hands clench and unclench around the sheets, and his face tightened into an expression that looked like he was in pain, but she doubted it.

After a little while of doing this, Mori reached out and made her stop. He pulled her towards him on the bed and sit in his lap. Mori's lips traveled down her neck again, this time stopping on one place on her neck and taking the skin between his teeth, sucking. She moaned a little from it, she didn't know Mori could be so close.

Once he was done, he moved her so she would lie down on the bed, and he moved over her. Holding his weight on his forearm, he started to move his hand down to her panties tracing the lace around the she let out a slight moan, she felt Mori lips kissing the outside of her panties, as he took off her panties, he looked up at her and she smiled back at him, he took to was a sign to go on. He enter one is fingers into her. Maki not expending this ached her back a bit and let a loud moan, Mori smiled to himself, knowing that he caused her to moan, over and over again, as he moved his finger slowly add more until she stopped him. He look up at her wondering if he did something wrong, she look right into his lust-filled eyes and said, "Please Takashi" (she learned from the twins that the reason he didn't like her saying his full name was because it was a turn on, how the twins know this I don't even know) he looked at her, and wonder to himself how did he get so lucky, as he put himself at her entrance he leaned down to give one more long passion full kiss to Maki, as he started to enter. She let at screams of pain into his mouth, once he was fully in her; he broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Maki, am hurting you" he said with a slight hurtful tone. Maki took his face and made him look at her she started to move her hips letting Mori know she was ok, "Taskahi" she said he knew what to do he started to move in and out at a slow paste, he would look down every once in a while to see if he was still hurting Maki, but every time he would look her eyes were close in pleasure. He took that a sign to go faster, before they knew it Maki was moan so loud that Mori had to kiss her so that they wouldn't hear you, he let out moans every once in a while too, then she felt him hit something, She screamed into his mouth, "Oh….T-Taskahi…..oh god" He know he found her spot, let broke the kiss and went harder and faster hitting her spot over and over again. She tried her hardest not to scream or moan too loud, but was no use. The pleasure was too great. So got the pillow and used it muffle out her sound. Mori letting out moans and starting to breath fast took the pillow away from her and started to explore her mouth. As he did she wrap her legs around him letting him in deeper then he was already. "Taskahi...mmm" she moaned into his mouth. He loved it when she moaned his name. The she felt something she let some scream of pleasure and she was hitting her climax. Mori felt her walls tighten around him, she couldn't help but to moan her name is pure pleasure, moments later, he felt his own climax happening. He couldn't help but to say her name as his seed when deep in her. She felt is warmth and started pulling him closer to her, as she screamed his name. She loved the feeling of his warmth so deep in her. Mori stayed there for a moment to make sure that was all. He slowly pulled out and he got Maki by her waist and put her on top of him she he laid on the bed. She was on his chest resting; he looked down at her, as he saw that she was sleeping. He got her chin and pushed it up towards him. "Maki, I love you" "I love you too Taskahi" she said as she notice him getting up a little to get the sheets that she just notice was on the bed, and wrapping it around them. She went up so that he could cover more of himself up, he was so much taller than her, he looked down to her to see that he was fast asleep on his chest, he smiled to himself, and kissed her on her head, "Goodnight my love"


End file.
